


Admiration

by Spacelight



Category: One Piece
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Slash, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Zoro's thoughtsafter that..Sanji's thoughts(My first take on their characters)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

There were some idiots pushing around a little girl, who had accidentally spilled water on their boots. What pirate would care about that? But apparently these idiots did and they were about to actually kick the little girl, and Zoro moved towards them, until the cook happened to step out of a door, nearer the fight, and wedge his foot right against the guy's shoulder blade.

Zoro moved a step back and leaned against a wall. 

The pirate grunted loudly and cursed and leered at the cook as he put his hand out to grab the blonde's leg, but before he could extend his hand all the way, the cook was already moving his leg and he kicked the pirate hard in the face, sending him hard to the ground. 

Zoro's eyes slightly narrowed and his hand twitched towards Wado Ichimonji, as he saw the other pirate turn to the cook and extend a hand out with a pistol, aiming at the blonde's head.

The cook's dark eye widened for a split second before he extended his whole body backwards, and his hair flipped back with him, as he gracefully touched the ground with his long fingers, and kicked the gun out of the other's hand with his boot. It almost seemed as one motion, but Zoro observed in details. The silver object flew up into the air, before it slide down the street towards him.

Zoro looked down at the gun as he stopped it with his foot, and his lips turned up into a small smile.

Sanji smirked and turned his body, so now his spin was in the opposite direction of his last, bringing his other foot out and he kicked the guy twice in the torso; and as the pirate backed up from him, and was about to take his knife out, too late for that, Zoro thought, the cook came forward on his hands and gave him a few hard kicks to the side of his face, sending him to a kneeling position before he went down and fell.

"I am sorry about that. Are you alright?" The cook smiled warmly as he got up and dusted himself off. He looked down at the girl, who burst into tears and hugged the cook. Then they both looked down the street and a tall woman walked out of the shadows. She had cherry blossoms braided in to her long chestnut hair and her face looked sad, before she saw the little girl next to the cook. The girl turned and smiled tearfully back at her.

The cook's eyes immediately turned into hearts and he was already clasping his hands together and bleeding from his nose.

Zoro rolled his eyes, "idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji was drying the rest of the dishes. He was taking his time, the weather was hot and humid and he needed a bath. Looking up, he happened to see that Marimo exercising as usual and seemingly he seemed to not be bothered by the heat, although Sanji knew it was more because he had this need to always exercise til nightfall on days particularly when there wasn't much real fighting going on. Sanji looked down at the dishes he was holding and slowly looked back at the window with a sigh.

He stepped out into the sunlight, and casually walked up towards the fighter, who was lifting weights three times his body weight. 

Sanji's eyes unknowingly trailed down Zoro's body, glancing at each muscle as it twitched and flexed and he was momentarily stunned by Marimo's chiseled figure, as his body seemed to have become even more refined as of late. He felt some actual admiration for his appealing form, though he obviously preferred the female form more.. usually.

Sanji's eyes widened slightly and he blushed before he quickly pushed the tray of food and a bottle of Marimo's favorite down next to him before straightening up and turning away.

"Oi, the girls went out," Zoro grunted, not even looking at him.

Sanji looked down and took out a new cigarette from his pack, and his lips turned up.

"That's for you, idiot."

Zoro continued lifting his weights until he stopped completely and looked at him and his eyes looked wide for a second before he composed himself and looked away.

"I'm busy," he grunted.

Sanji turned, and moved closer, so that he could face him and his eyes turned almost red, as he glared hard.

"What did you say?! Be grateful and don't waste food!"

The swordsman's eyes widened, but before he could say something else a kick went straight towards his head and he dodged it easily before jumping off and putting down his weights.

Zoro turned and there seemed to be a small smirk on the edge of his lips as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Okay, wanna fight me then?" He asked and Sanji didn't like how his kick didn't even phase him and the the idiot seemed to have made him purposely mad.

But before he could think about taking up the challenge, Sanji's eyebrow lifted, and he looked at Zoro's sweaty face and his eyes trailed down Marimo's chest. He stopped himself immediately as he realized what he was doing and a small blush creeped up his neck. He could feel it. He made himself quickly raise his eyes back up and glare.

"No. Eat," he grunted and turned around. 

"Alright, alright," Zoro huffed, but Sanji heard him walk and sit down next to the tray and a few seconds only passed before he heard him start to eat what Sanji had made for him.

He blew out fresh smoke from his mouth and he couldn't stop when his lips formed into a small smile as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Small character studies here. I'm new to the fandom. But, I really like these two! I tend to actually think Sanji is the top or I like when he is more dominant, well that's what I like. This fic inspired me to go ahead and write a smut entitled: Some Booze Helps. I still ended up making Zoro top, but Sanji is leading it.
> 
> I was also in general inspired by YaoiDokiDoki to write. :)


End file.
